livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Korey McKragg (DrJest)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 460 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Dwarven Deity: Caridin Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 15 +2 (7 pts) CON: 14 +2 (2 pts) +2 Racial INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (0 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 9 -1 (1 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 13 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Fighter) AC: 17 = + DEX (02) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +3 = (02) + Misc (01) Trait BAB: +1 = (01) CMB: +4 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +4 = (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +3 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (01) Deft Dodger Trait Will: +1 = (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Dwarven War Axe (2 Weapon Primary): Attack: +04 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (+02/-02) MW/Weapon Focus/2 Weapon + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: x3, Special: NA Hand Axe (2 Weapon Offhand): Attack: +02 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (-02) 2 Weapon + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: x3, Special: NA MW Dwarven War Axe (1 Handed): Attack: +06 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (02) MW/Weapon Focus + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: x3, Special: NA Heavy Crossbow (Ranged): Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: NA Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Fighter Slow and Steady: Speed is never modified by armor/encumbrance Darkvision: Darkvision 60' Defensive Training: +4 Dodge Bonus to AC vs. Giants Greed: +2 Racial bonus to Appraise nonmagical goods w/ precios metals/gemstones Hatred: +1 bonus attack vs Orcs and Goblins Hardy: +2 Racial bonus to saves vs. Poison, Spells, and Spell like abilities Stability: +4 Racial bonus to CMD vs bull rush/trip while on ground Stonecunning: +2 bonus to perception to notice unusual stonework Weapon Familiarity: Profiecient with battle axes, heavy picks, & warhammers; treat any Dwarven weapon as martial Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all Simple and Martial Weapons. Profiecient with all armor and shields. Bonus Feat: Receive a free combat feat Feats Two weapon Fighting (1st Level): Reduced penalty to two weapon fighting Weapon Focus (Fighter 1): +1 attack bonus with Dwarven War Axe Spell Lists (Known) Spells: None Spell Lists (Prepared) Spells: None Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 02 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -4 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 03 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 01 0 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Survival 05 1 3 1 +0 Swim -01 0 0 3 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Traits Deft Dodger (Combat): +1 Trait Bonus to Reflex Saves Religion (Veteran of Battle): +1 Trait Bonus to Initiative, may draw weapon as a free action if able to act during suprise round Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb MW Dwarven War Axe (Melee) 330 gp 08 lb Hand Axe (Melee) 06 gp 03 lb Heavy Crossbow (Ranged) 50 gp 08 lb Bolts (20) 02 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb 4 Days Trail Rations 02 gp 04 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb 50' Rope 01 gp 10 lb Crowbar 02 gp 05 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Total Weight: 81 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 253 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 49 Height: 4'3" Weight: 201 lbs Hair Color: Redish Orange Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Olive Appearance: Gruff, Weatherworn with poor hygiene Demeanor: Perpetually Grumpy Background: The son of a smith, Korey left home at a young age to pursue a martial career. Having spent a three year tour in a dward lord's army, he decided the life wasn't for him. His wonderlust led him to employment as a traveling blade for hire. He currently finds himself unemployed and nearly destitute. Perhaps a life as an adventurer will be more lucrative. Adventure Log [link=Crab Ala Kinghttp://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/298486-lpf-crab-la-king-9.html] XP Received: 0460 Treasure Received: 0580 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups None Approvals *Approval (Dec. 16, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 17, 2010) (Mowgli) level 1 Category:Approved Characters